


mcu smut-shots

by marvelistic_writing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i'll add tags for every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistic_writing/pseuds/marvelistic_writing
Summary: haha what the FUCK is a summaryjust read the requests chapter lol





	mcu smut-shots

Hi! This is Scotty, and I bring to you a book full of MCU smut one-shots! Some of these I will write on my own, but most others will be based on requests, which is what this chapter is dedicated to.

Just for your knowledge, I do NOT to pedophilic or incestic ships. However, I don’t mind writing rape/non-consensual sex (although I am NOT supportive of that kind of shit in any way; I just try to write to please the reader/requester most of the time). Some ships I will not write, likely because I don’t know the characters well enough, I really don’t like the ship, or some other mysterious reason that you may never know.

Also, feel free to request specific kinks, positions, etc., though I may reject if I don’t feel comfortable with it.

Anyways, that’s all! Request away!


End file.
